


[Podfic] The Abe 'verse

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dow's series:</p><p>aerie <i>Dean runs an information hub for Hunters after a permanent injury takes him out of the game. It’s pretty peaceful until an angel gets dropped into his lap.</i><br/>flock <i>Dean's adjusting to living with angels. Now if only he could get Cas out of his bed and off his mind.</i><br/>mate<i> Sam’s dealt with his problems fine on his own. He just can’t seem to make Gabriel understand that.</i><br/>adopt <i> Sam was pretty sure there was stuff you had to do before you have kids.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Abe 'verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987476) by [Dow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dow/pseuds/Dow). 



[Alternate Download Link for the whole shebang as zipped mp3s (146MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Abe%20'verse.zip)

 

 **Title:** Aerie  
**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** G  
**Additional Warnings:** none  
**Length:** 32 minutes 45 seconds  
  
**download**[as an mp3 (34MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aerie) (see end of post for podbook and zipper mp3 folder)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Flock  
**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** _Dean's adjusting to living with angels. Now if only he could get Cas out of his bed and off his mind._  
**Warnings:** past partner death (OC)  
**Length:** 37 minutes 45 seconds  
  
**download** [as an mp3 (40MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/flock) (see end of post for podbook and zipper mp3 folder)  
  
cover by me, from a picture by Hkuchera on flickr  
  
  
  
**Title:** Mate  
**Pairings:** Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** _Sam’s dealt with his problems fine on his own. He just can’t seem to make Gabriel understand that._  
**Warnings:** references to past child abuse of a non-main character  
**Length:** 36 minutes 39 seconds  
  
**download** [as an mp3 (38MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mate) (see end of post for podbook and zipper mp3 folder)  
  
cover by me, from a picture by jinterwas on flickr  
  
  
  
**Title:** Adopt  
**Pairings:** Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** Teen and Up/PG-13  
**Summary:** _Sam was pretty sure there was stuff you had to do before you have kids._  
**Warnings:** references to past child abuse of a non-main character, brief instances of a child in danger  
**Length:** 36 minutes 34 seconds  
  
**download**[as an mp3 (38MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/adopt) (see end of post for podbook and zipper mp3 folder)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
  
other download options include as [a podbook and as a zipped folder containing all the mp3s](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/abe-verse)


End file.
